


The Wedding

by ladyimpala



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyimpala/pseuds/ladyimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conclusion to my previous fics: 'To Make It Official' and 'The Wedding Ring'<br/>Ian and Mickey get married on Christmas Eve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

Mickey looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a black suit and white shirt with a skinny black tie that Ian had given him as an early Christmas present. It was the middle of winter and he was sweating. He splashed some cold water on his face and tried to calm down. He wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement that had him so on edge. For a moment he thought back to that dreadful day he had married Svetlana. How he had felt suffocated and trapped in that ridiculous tux. Felt like the world was closing in on him until Ian had walked through the doors. Although that day hadn't ended well he remembered the momentary relief he had felt when Ian had appeared. The realization that he hadn't given up on him even though Mickey had done everything in his power to make him. He realized that what he was feeling now was a mixture of fear and excitement. He was so excited to finally be marrying the person he had wished he'd been marrying that day. At the same time he was terrified that Ian would change his mind at the last minute. That he would remember how awful Mickey had been to him in the past and realize how much better he could do. Ian had gone over to the Gallagher house to get ready and was going to pick Mickey up in Lip's rich girlfriend's car. Mickey checked his watch. Ian was only 5 minutes late but it had felt like a lifetime waiting for him. He went into the living room and was about to light up a smoke when he heard a car pull up outside. As he opened the front door he saw the sight that both stole his breath and made him relax at the same time. Ian Gallagher getting out of the car, dressed in a suit that looked like it was made for one of those Hollywood heartthrobs. Hah, they had nothing on his firecrotch. Ian smiled that big shit eating grin and Mickey couldn't help but smile widely in return.

"You're late," Mickey said as Ian approached him.

"And you're gorgeous," Ian smiled as he kissed his fiancé.

Ian opened the passenger door for Mickey and then they were on their way.

 

They arrived at Cook County court house and after signing in and waiting patiently they were finally called in.

The office was small and high up with a window behind the desk. An older woman welcomed them in and a middle aged woman sat behind the desk. After exchanging formalities the middle aged woman stood in front of them while the older lady asked if they'd like her to take some photos of the ceremony. Mickey was about to tell her no but before he had the chance to respond Ian had handed her his phone and showed her how the camera worked. "Just for us," Ian whispered to him, as thought he could tell that Mickey was imagining him posting photos all over Facebook for the whole world to see. They hadn't invited any of their family to witness the ceremony because Ian knew that Mickey wanted it to be for just the two of them. That was what this was about and that was all that mattered in the end.

The officiant began speaking. "You have come here today to make promises to each other. These promises are meant to last forever and are special because in joining together into one family both of you are telling each other and the world that your relationship is unique, permanent and exclusive. Ian, do you take Michael to be your lawfully wedded husband, forsaking all others, to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, whatever your future may bring?"

Ian grinned at Mickey and Mickey gave a nervous smile in return. "I do!" Ian stated confidently.

The officiant repeated the vows to Mickey and when she asked if he takes Ian to be his lawfully wedded husband he answered a little too quickly, "I do." He couldn't wait to be legally bound to Ian. He was already bound to him in every other way possible. His heart, his soul, his body & his mind. This was the final step but in many ways the most important.

The officiant continued. It was now the time to exchange rings. They hadn't seen each other's rings yet, Ian wanted it to be a surprise.

"The wedding ring has neither a beginning nor an end. It is a sign of everlasting faith & love. May it always remind you of the promises that you have made here today and keep you faithful all of your lives. You may now exchange your rings"

Ian pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a simple silver ring with a thick black band running around it. Mickey loved it immediately. Ian placed it on Mickey's finger and it fit perfectly. Next it was Mickey's turn. As he pulled the ring box out of his jacket pocket Ian looked a bit shocked, as though he hadn't actually expected Mickey to get him anything. When he took the ring out Ian looked like a kid on Christmas. Mickey laughed at the thought because in reality Ian was just a big kid and it really was Christmas. Well almost.

"I love it!" Ian beamed at Mickey. "And I love you." He looked like he wanted to kiss him. Before he could get the chance the officiant spoke up.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the constitution and the State of Illinois, I pronounce you spouses for life. You may now kiss."

And with that both boys launched into a passionate kiss. Probably a bit more than was appropriate but neither could help themselves. This was it. They were finally married. Never in a million years did Mickey ever think he would get the chance to marry the love of his life, the man of his dreams, his Gallagher.

They smiled for a couple of photos, signed the papers and left.

As they got outside it had just started snowing lightly. Mickey grabbed Ian's hand as they made their way to the car. Ian was surprised at the uncharacteristic gesture but Mickey just smiled up at him and continued walking.

 

When they got back to the Milkovich house it was already dark and the house was deserted. Everyone had gone to the annual Christmas Eve bash at the alibi and would likely be there till the early hours of the next morning. They opened the door to their bedroom and both stopped dead in their tracks. The room was much cleaner than it had been that morning. In fact it was cleaner than it had ever been. There were rose petals scattered on the floor and on the bed, and there was a bottle of champagne with two glasses on the bed side table.

"Oh my god!" Ian said, looking genuinely confused. "Did you..."

"No! It wasn't me" Mickey exclaimed, going into the room to look at the champagne. Next to it there was a noted scribbled on a piece of paper. 'Congratulations shitheads!' it read. "Mandy" Mickey said, holding up the note for Ian to read.

Ian smiled as he took the note from Mickey.

"Did you want to go to the party? See everyone?" Mickey asked, worrying that Ian was regretting not including everyone else.

"Hell No!" Ian exclaimed. "We'll see them all tomorrow. Tonight I want you all to myself" Ian said, pushing Mickey onto the bed and climbing on top of him. "I want to spend some quality time with my husband" Ian purred in Mickey's ear before kissing him hard on his lips.

Mickey had absolutely no objections to that. A night spent just the two of them, doing whatever they wanted, was the best Christmas present Mickey could ever wish for. Ian was his husband now and he fully intended to consummate their union, all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!! :)


End file.
